Traumatic Brain Injury and Multiple Sclerosis are common human neurological disorders that affect every age group with longterm consequences, and there is a pressing medical need to bring new, effective therapeutic agents for these diseases to patients. Rutgers has synthesized short cyclic erythropoietin peptides that appear to be free of major side effects. The lead compound (JM4) is highly effective in blocking clinical progression and inflammatory neuropathology in pre-clinical animal models of TBI and MS. Support from the BrIDGs program includes guidance and assistance on all aspects of the pre-clinical development process. With the support of NIH, Rutgers is highly optimistic that it can carry this compound through phase I/II studies. The lab has made progress towards the completion of the following studies on JM4: - Synthesis of non-GMP (Good Manufacturing Practice) material - Formulation development - Pharmacokinetic/absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion (PK/ADME) studies - Investigational New Drug (IND)-directed toxicology